Dr Hamsterviel Wrecks Havoc
by DisneyFan229
Summary: When 19-year-old Gabrielle Kleckner and her older brother, Greg are kidnapped from reality by Dr. Hamsterviel for his experiments. Lilo, Stitch, Mertle, Yuki, Elena, Teresa, Victoria, Sparky, Yaarp, Sample, Dupe, Finder, Shush, Spats, Angel, Bonnie, Belle, Richter, Yang, Cannonball, Kixx, & Reuben must team up with Gabrielle and Greg's cousins from reality in order to rescue them.
1. Chapter 1

Eleven-year-old Lilo Pelakai and her best friend, Stitch rushed to her intermediate hula class just in time. Her classmates: Mertle, Yuki, Elena, Teresa, and her friend Victoria were already there. Stitch stood by Lilo's side. The girls were listening to their new teacher: Mr. Kai. Mr. Kai was younger than their previous hula teacher. Lilo sat down next to Victoria who gave her a high five. Stitch plopped into the chair next to Lilo. Mr. Kai was announcing a new hula dance that they were going to practice and perform. After class was over, Lilo rushed up to Mertle, Yuki, Elena, and Teresa. They welcomed her into their group. They were going to pick up Mertle's dog, Gigi from the spa. In the world of reality, Nineteen-year-old Gabrielle Kleckner was making a card for her mom's birthday. Tomorrow they would go see her older brother, twenty-six-year-old Greg Kleckner and take him out to celebrate their mom's birthday. Gabrielle added the finishing touches on her card. She was staying at her grandmother's house while her dad was at band practice. She had just earned money from working for her grandmother. She was going to use it to buy a Pokemon book from AbeBooks. It was summer vacation for Gabrielle and camp was over which was sad for Gabrielle, but she was determined to have a fun rest of the summer before school started again. She placed her mom's card in an envelope and took out her Pokemon Eevee plush and hugged it. Her Eevee plush was a female and her name was Eve. She also took out her two Stitch plushes from one of her favorite movies, Lilo & Stitch. Little did she know was that her whole life was going to change. Suddenly she heard a crash. She rushed over to the window. Grandma, Gabrielle said worriedly. Look! Gabrielle's grandmother rushed over to the window. Oh my, she gasped. It was a giant whale like alien and a goldish koala like alien with two buck teeth. It's Gantu and Reuben from Lilo & Stitch. Gabrielle explained. How could they be real? She thought to herself. They're fictional characters from a Disney movie. Meanwhile outside, Gantu was muttering to himself. How did we end up here? He wondered. I don't know. Maybe Hamsterviel brought us here? Reuben was trying to figure out. Gantu went ouside and saw that he landed in somebody's backyard. Honey, there's some strange creatures outside. A woman's voice sounded. I'll check it out dear! A man with a walker opened the door. It was Gabrielle's grandfather. He saw Gantu and Reuben and screamed and locked the door. Wait! Gantu cried. That's got to be a human. Reuben told his friend. But humans don't look like that in our world. Gantu cried. Well Gantu, this isn't our world. This is a different world. Reuben explained. Humans are going to look a lot different. Oh, I hope Lilo's okay. Gantu told Reuben. Another ship crashed in the city of Rochester Hills, an alien hamster coughed as he came out of his ship. It took a lot of time before his lungs would get used to this new kind of air. He laughed mechanically. He would wreck havoc on this planet. Dr. Hamsterviel saw a group of apartments and saw the sign for the apartments. It said Danish Village. Dr. Hamsterviel conducted an evil plan. He would kidnap two humans: a human male and a human female for his experiments. He had just had to find a human male here. Dr. Hamsterviel saw a young man stretching his arms out and walking into one of the apartments. Dr. Hamsterviel followed the young man and saw him going inside. The doors opened as the evil hamster typed in the young man's code he discovered by watching the young man and followed the young man. The young man was Twenty-six-year-old Greg Kleckner, Gabrielle's brother. He was a video game geek and had every system. Dr. Hamsterviel followed Greg planning on kidnapping him. Greg unlocked his apartment door and walked inside not noticing the little alien hamster walking in. Once he got inside, Dr. Hamsterviel signaled for Leroy, his loyal assistant to come in and help him capture Greg. Greg turned around and saw the alien hamster and the evil experiment and screamed. He tried to hide inside his bedroom. But he was slowly captured and gagged and bound. Dr. Hamsterviel threw Greg into his ship and ungagged the boy. Do you have a family? Dr. Hamsterviel demanded. What's it to you? Greg snapped. Leroy whacked Greg's face. I see little boy, you're hiding something. You have a little sister right? Dr. Hamsterviel interrogated Greg. You leave my sister alone! You're not getting her! Greg yelled. Oh, yes I am. Dr. Hamsterviel laughed evilly. He wanted Gabrielle!


	2. A Little Short Note

**I just wanted to say to you Disney fans that I'm the real Gabrielle Kleckner. And yes I appear in the story. I do have a older brother named Greg and yes he does live in Rochester Hills in the Danish Village apartments. Yes, Dad is at band practice and I am staying at Grandma's house. Yes, I do have a Eevee plush, a Stitch plush, a Mini Stitch plush, a Angel plush, A Pancham plush and a Pikachu plush. Yes, it's true that Mom's birthday is coming up and that I'm making her a birthday card and Yes it's true that we're going out with my brother to celebrate Mom's birthday. So everything in the story is true except for Gantu, and the other characters appearing in this story. Yes, I am 19-years-old and my brother is 26-years-old**


End file.
